In a prior art, an electronic device having a display function generally has one display screen only, and all of information output from the electronic device may be displayed by the display screen.
Additionally, some electronic devices may be provided with a plurality of display screens. Different screens may display different output contents of the electronic device. A flip type mobile phone may be taken as an example in the following. An inner surface and an outer surface of an upper phone body for flip opening may be provided with respective display screens, wherein the display screen of the outer surface may be used for displaying a time and an incoming call information, and the display screen of the inner surface may be used for displaying contents such as image information, a telephone directory and short messages. A plate type mobile phone may be taken as an example in the following. A front surface and a rear surface of the mobile phone may be provided with respective display screens, or one and the same surface of the mobile phone may be provided with a plurality of display screens etc.
Generally, current approaches of providing the electronic device with the plurality of display screens includes: arranging the display screens respectively on different surfaces; and arranging different display screens respectively on different areas of one and the same surface.
Therefore, the prior art lacks such an electronic device that can be provided with a plurality of display screens on one and the same display window, so as to display contents respectively on each of display screens and also to display contents on a combination of the display screens for achieving a plurality of display effects.